plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrinking Violet/Gallery
This is the gallery for the Shrinking Violet. General WM18MDTrailer.png|Shrinking Violet with other plants as seen in the trailer Shrinking Violet 2.PNG|Shrinking Violet peeking out in a trailer Shrinking Violet happy.png|A Shrinking Violet using its Plant Food in a trailer ShrinkingVioletHiding.PNG|HD Shrinking Violet ShrinkingViolet happy.PNG|HD Shrinking Violet when shrinking zombies ATLASES PLANTSHRINKINGVIOLET 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Shrinking_Violet_seed_packet.jpg|Seed packet Shrinking Violet Imitater Seed Packet.jpg|Imitater seed packet Shrinking violet no sun cost.PNG|Seed packet without sun cost ShrinkingViolet2.PNG|Seed packet texture violetaredutoracartaareainfinita.jpg|Endless Zone card ShrinkingVioletShrinking.png|Shrinking Violet about to shrink zombies FINALLY GEEZ!.png|Shrinking Violet in the store Shrinking violet in modern day teaser party.png|Shrinking Violet in Modern Day Part 1 teaser party Shrinking Violet Ad.jpg|An advertisement for the Shrinking Violet SVPlantFood1.png|Shrinking Violet increasing its size with its Plant Food effect ShrinkVioletPlantFood2.png|Shrinking Violet about to shrink zombies from its Plant Food 66666666655444.png|Glowing Shrinking Violet about to shrink zombies from its Plant Food 6555.png|Shrinking Violet after exploding from its Plant Food shrink zombie.png|Shrinking Violet shrinking a Jurassic Zombie Grayed out Shrinking Violet.png|Grayed-out Shrinking Violet SVIdle.png|A Shrinking Violet idling Getting Shrinking Violet's First Costume.png|Getting its first costume Getting Shrinking Violet's Second Costume.png|Getting its second costume ZenVio.png|Shrinking Violet when watered in Zen Garden ShrinkingViolet89gems.jpg|Shrinking Violet for gems Screenshot (208).png|Successfully purchasing Shrinking Violet Chinese version 缩小紫罗兰（50）.png|Seed packet without sun cost ShrinkScreen.PNG|Shrinking Violet in the version 1.9.1 title screen ShrinkMenu.png|Shrinking Violet in the plant upgrading menu 1.9.1.jpg|Shrinking Violet in a promotional picture, along with Cold Snapdragon and Grapeshot Pci83If.png|Shrinking Violet in an advertisement for a boss event Gallery of shrunken zombies Modern Day Shrunken Basic Zombie.png|A shrunken Basic Zombie Shrunken Flag Zombie.png|A shrunken Flag Zombie Shrunken Conehead Zombie.png|A shrunken Conehead Zombie Shrunken Buckethead Zombie.png|A shrunken Buckethead Zombie Shrunken Gargantuar.jpeg|A shrunken Gargantuar Srnk28.png|A shrunken Newspaper Zombie with its newspaper Tiny Newspaper Zombie 2.jpg|A shrunken Newspaper Zombie without its newspaper Srnk29.png|A shrunken All-Star Zombie Srnk30.png|A shrunken Balloon Zombie ShrunkenSundayEdition.png|A shrunken Sunday Edition Zombie ShrunkenBrickhead.jpg|A shrunken Brickhead Zombie Ancient Egypt Shrunken Mummy Zombie.png|A shrunken Mummy Zombie Shrunken Mummy Conehead.png|A shrunken Conehead Mummy Shrunken Mummy Buckethead.png|A shrunken Buckethead Mummy Shrunken Mummy Flag.png|A shrunken Flag Mummy Zombie Shrunken Ra Zombie.png|A shrunken Ra Zombie Shrunken Camel Zombies.jpg|Shrunken Camel Zombies Shrunken Explorer Zombie.png|Shrunken Explorer Zombie Shrunken Tomb Raiser Zombie.png|Shrunken Tomb Raiser Zombie Shrunken Pharaoh Zombie1.png|Shrunken Pharaoh Zombie Tiny Pharaoh Zombie (Birthday).jpg|Shrunken Pharaoh Zombie in its birthday costume Shrunken Pharaoh Zombie2.png|Shrunken Pharaoh Zombie (without sarcophagus) Shrunken Mummified Gargantuar.png|Shrunken Mummified Gargantuar Pirate Seas Shrunken Pirate Zombie.png|Shrunken Pirate Zombie Shrunken Pirate Conehead.png|Shrunken Conehead Pirate Shrunken Pirate Buckethead.png|Shrunken Buckethead Pirate Shrunken Pirate Flag.png|Shrunken Flag Pirate Zombie Shrunken Swashbuckler Zombie.png|Shrunken Swashbuckler Zombie Shrunken Barrel Roller Zombie.png|Shrunken Barrel Roller Zombie Shrunken Pirate Captain Zombie.png|Shrunken Pirate Captain Zombie Shrunken Gargantuar Pirate.png|Shrunken Gargantuar Pirate Wild West Shrunken Cowboy Zombie.png|Shrunken Cowboy Zombie Shrunken Cowboy Conehead Zombie.png|Shrunken Conehead Cowboy Shrunken Cowboy Buckethead Zombie.png|Shrunken Buckethead Cowboy Shrunken Cowboy Flag Zombie.png|Shrunken Flag Cowboy Zombie Shrunken Prospector Zombie.png|Shrunken Prospector Zombie Shrunken Pianist Zombie.png|Shrunken Pianist Zombie Shrunken Poncho Zombie.png|Shrunken Poncho Zombie Shrunken Chicken Wrangler Zombie.png|Shrunken Chicken Wrangler Zombie Shrunken Zombie Bull.png|Shrunken Zombie Bull Shrunken Wild West Gargantuar.png|Shrunken Wild West Gargantuar Far Future Shrunken Future Zombie.png|Shrunken Future Zombie Shrunken Future Conehead.png|Shrunken Future Conehead Zombie Shrunken Future Buckethead.png|Shrunken Future Buckethead Zombie Shrunken Future Flag.png|Shrunken Future Flag Zombie Shrunken Jetpack Zombie.png|Shrunken Jetpack Zombie Shrunken Shield Zombie.png|Shrunken Shield Zombie Shrunken Robo-Cone Zombie.png|Shrunken Robo-Cone Zombie Shrunken Disco-tron 3000.png|Shrunken Disco-tron 3000 Shrunken Disco Jetpack Zombie.png|Shrunken Disco Jetpack Zombie Shrunken Mecha-Football Zombie.png|Shrunken Mecha-Football Zombie Shrunken Gargantuar Prime.png|Shrunken Gargantuar Prime Dark Ages Shrunken Peasant Zombie.png|Shrunken Peasant Zombie Shrunken Peasant Conehead.png|Shrunken Conehead Peasant Shrunken Peasant Buckethead.png|Shrunken Buckethead Peasant Shrunken Peasant Flag.png|Shrunken Peasant Flag Zombie Shrunken Jester Zombie.png|Shrunken Jester Zombie Shrunken Knight Zombie.png|Shrunken Knight Zombie Shrunken Dark Ages Gargantuar.png|Shrunken Dark Ages Gargantuar Shrunken Wizard Zombie.png|Shrunken Wizard Zombie Big Wave Beach Shrunken Pompadour Zombie.png|Shrunken Pompadour Zombie Shrunken Pompadour Conehead.png|Shrunken Pompadour Conehead Shrunken Pompadour Buckethead.png|Shrunken Pompadour Buckethead Shrunken Bikini Zombie.png|Shrunken Bikini Zombie Shrunken Bikini Conehead.png|Shrunken Bikini Conehead Shrunken Bikini Buckethead.png|Shrunken Bikini Buckethead Shrunken Beach Flag Zombie.png|Shrunken Beach Flag Zombie Shrunken Snorkel Zombie.png|Shrunken Snorkel Zombie Shrunken Surfer Zombie.png|Shrunken Surfer Zombie Shrunken Surfer Zombie (without surfboard).png|Shrunken Surfer Zombie (without surfboard) Shrunken Deep Sea Gargantuar.png|Shrunken Deep Sea Gargantuar Shrunken Octo Zombie.png|Shrunken Octo Zombie Shrunken Fisherman Zombie.png|Shrunken Fisherman Zombie Frostbite Caves Shrunken Cave Zombie.png|Shrunken Cave Zombie Shrunken Cave Flag Zombie.png|Shrunken Cave Flag Zombie Shrunken Cave Conehead.png|Shrunken Cave Conehead Zombie Shrunken Cave Buckethead.png|Shrunken Cave Buckethead Zombie Shrunken Hunter Zombie.png|Shrunken Hunter Zombie Tinydodo.png|Shrunken Dodo Rider Zombie (note: the rider, due to being an Imp, has disappeared) Shrunken Troglobite.png|Shrunken Troglobite Shrunken Weasel Hoarder.PNG|A shrunken Weasel Hoarder with her log Weasel Hoarder shrink no log.PNG|A shrunken Weasel Hoarder without her log Shrunken Sloth Gargantuar.png|Shrunken Sloth Gargantuar Lost City Shrunken_Adventurer_Zombie.jpg|A shrunken Adventurer Zombie Shrunken_Conehead_Adventurer.jpg|A shrunken Conehead Adventurer Zombie Shrunken Parasol Zombie.jpg|A Shrunken Parasol Zombie Srnk3.png|A shrunken Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Srnk6.png|A shrunken Flag Adventurer Zombie Blueskullsrnk.png|A shrunken Turquoise Skull Zombie Srnk2.png|A shrunken Relic Hunter Zombie Srnk4.png|A shrunken Bug Zombie Srnk5.png|A shrunken Porter Gargantuar Srnk8.png|A shrunken Lost Pilot Zombie Srnk7.png|A shrunken Excavator Zombie Neon Mixtape Tour Srnk11.png|A shrunken Neon Zombie Srnk14.png|A shrunken Neon Conehead Srnk12.png|A shurnken Neon Buckethead Srnk13.png|A shrunken Neon Flag Zombie Srnk9.png|A shrunken Punk Zombie Srnk16.png|A shruken Glitter Zombie Srnk15.png|A shrunken MC Zom-B Srnk17.png|A shrunken Breakdancer Zombie Srnk18.png|A shrunken Boombox Zombie Srnk19.png|A shrunken Arcade Zombie Srnk10.png|A shrunken 8-Bit Zombie Srnk20.png|A shrunken Hair Metal Gargantuar Jurassic Marsh Srnk23.png|A shrunken Jurassic Zombie Srnk21.png|A shrunken Jurassic Conehead Srnk22.png|A shrunken Jurassic Buckethead Srnk24.png|A shrunken Jurassic Flag Zombie Srnk25.png|A shrunken Jurassic Fossilhead Srnk27.png|A shrunken Jurassic Gargantuar Srnk26.png|A shrunken Jurassic Bully Other Zombies Tiny Yeti (PvZ 2).jpg|A shrunken Treasure Yeti